Divided Soul
by Sylveon10
Summary: The retaking of Wall Maria, a mission that had been planned for only thirty days, but if it was a success it would prove to be the greatest feat that humanity has accomplished against the titans over the last century. Eren Jaeger discovers a hidden piece of himself that could change the entire fate of humanity. Alternative story line for Female titan Arc. Eren X Mikasa
1. Chapter 1

The retaking of Wall Maria was a mission that had been planned for only thirty days, but if it was a success it would prove to be the greatest feat that humanity had accomplished against the titans over the last century. Finally, after much discussion over the final execution of the plan and the writing and rewriting of battle plans, the Survey Corps, the Garrison, and the Military Police had reached an agreement on how to approach the capturing of the wall.

Mikasa Ackerman paced around the hard, wooden floor of the sleeping quarters of the Survey Corps. It had been a little over a month since Eren's military hearing, which had decided his fate among the Survey Corps and little was known about his whereabouts among the new recruits. Now according to the publicly disclosed information, he will become one of the most important components of the mission to retake the very wall that couldn't protect them from having their home stolen from them. She wondered about how Eren felt about the whole situation, but as she questioned herself further a familiar voice chimed from the doorway.

"Mikasa? Are you alright?"

Her dark eyes glanced over to the familiar face of Armin Arlert. His bright blue eyes were filled with concern and she could tell that he was worried about Eren as well.

"Yeah, I'm alright Armin. Just a bit nervous that's all." She replied honestly.

"We've all been nervous to some extent, but today is the big day."

"I know, but I'm worried about how Eren is doing. We've only seen him once and God knows what they are doing to him." She stated as memories of Captain Levi brutally beating Eren flooded her mind.

"Well, they did want to keep him alive and I don't think they would risk turning him into his titan form by hurting him." The short blond reassured her.

"I guess," she shrugged.

From the other side of the wooden wall, they could hear the sound of all the soldiers rushing at the toll of the brass bell that signaled for all of them to assemble.

"Hey you two! We gotta go!" Yelled out the strong voice of Jean Kirstine as he poked his stern face into the cabin.

"This is it isn't it?" Armin sighed. Mikasa looked down into his expressive eyes and instinctively hugged him.

"It's going to be alright Armin. I'll be by your side the whole way there and when we reach the wall we'll be standing there in victory alongside Eren, you'll see."

She could feel his hot tears soaking into her white shirt and bit her tongue to keep her tears from escaping her eyes. Armin wiped away his tears and nodded. Grabbing her tan uniform jacket and her treasured red scarf, Mikasa followed him outside and joined ranks among their fellow comrades.

"Jaeger you better follow us." Captain Levi bellowed from upstairs. Eren finished scrambled out from his quarters in the basement and glanced outside one of the windows and noticed that most of the soldiers were already at the stables.

"I'm here Captain Levi."

"Well your body may be here, but let's hope your mind is with us as well Jaeger." The short man scolded, his cold grey eyes glaring at him. He followed behind Levi's green cape and joined the rest of them by the stables. Mounting one of the horses, Eren was eager to go on his first mission with the Survey Corps, it had always been his dream to fight and wear the "Wings of Freedom" on his back and now his dream had become a reality. It all seemed a bit surreal to the 15 year old, it was only a month ago that he was being tried and almost sentenced to death and now he is going to have the chance to regain the territory humanity had lost.

"Jaeger, are you with us?" Levi questioned with a hint of annoyance. The brunette shook his head and snapped out of his thought. "Yes sir, I am."

"Alright, well we have to move out, we'll be heading to the gates of Wall Rose and meeting up with Commander Erwin Smith."

With that final statement the squad all spurred their horses and followed their stoic captain to the gates. As their horse's hoofs hit the ground Eren breathed a heavy sigh, he was ready, and he knew it deep inside that he was. Spurring his horse gently he hastened his pace as they made their way to Wall Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

A refreshing breeze flowed through the tall trees, cooling down the soldiers who were protecting the entrance from titans. Armin stood on one of the large branches, and glanced around searching for Mikasa. "Hey Armin! Pay attention." Jean yelled out.

As he turned to face the sandy haired teen, a small rumble began to erupt from the interior of the forest, and was soon followed by the explosive sounds of cannons. "What the hell was that?" Jean exclaimed.

With skillful swiftness, Mikasa flew by on her 3D gear and lightly landed on a branch near the two of them. "There you are Mikasa, I was a wondering where you were." She ran her fingers through her jet black hair, and kept her eyes fixated on the dark interior of the forest.

"I'm going to check out what's going on." Her monotone voice stated as she prepared to jump from the branch. Jean's hand grabbed onto her shoulder and he held her back. She glared into his fiery hazel eyes and shook him off.

"Mikasa, please don't do this." Armin tried to reason.

As the three of them tried to agree, another unexpected sound resonated from the inside. It was a blood curdling screech that was unlike anything the three had ever heard before.

"Wwhat was that?" Armin whispered

Mikasa glanced to Armin as she stood on the edge. Her muscles tensed as Jean tried once again to hold her back, the short blond noticed a small hint of sadness in her deep brown eyes, and he knew that she was regretting what she was about to do. Before he could say anything she jumped off the branch and launched her gear.

"Mikasa!" Both males yelled out.

Jean immediately leaped after her and their squad leader barked out after them ordering for them to return to their post, but as the commotion grew another small rumbling rose from the fields in front of them. Armin's eyes widened as he realized what had happened and launched himself off and chased after his two comrades.

Deep within the confines of the dark green foliage, Eren and the remaining members of the squad watched as a hoard of titans rushed through the forest and surrounded the trapped body of the female titan. The sound of the restraints snapping resembled that of string breaking from too much strain, as the titans broke them one by one. As she was released from her confines, the hoard scrambled to devour a piece of the now defenseless female. The shocked faces of the soldiers told Eren that they had failed, but he didn't want to believe it.

He looked around and noticed all of the disheartened faces of the soldiers as Commander Erwin ordered for all of the squads to retreat. It was a flurry of green capes flying through the air as they all launched through the air and headed back towards Wall Rose.

"Levi come with me." Erwin stated. The raven haired captain went to his second in command, Eld Jinn, and told him to keep the squad in the rear and watch over Eren. The brunette's teal eyes watched as his captain followed after the blond commander.

"There's no way that she would let herself be killed like that." Eren stated out loud as their horses galloped over the debris. Petra's hazel hair ruffled around as the wind rushed through it. She turned her head to the side and sighed "There is no evidence supporting that she survived and if the captain said we have to leave than we have to listen to his orders." He tried to hide his disappointment and kept his faith in the decisions of his friends.

"Don't worry too much Eren, it wasn't your fault." She smiled warmly at him.

Their small group of five rode through the forest trail, but felt that something was off about the whole thing. Petra thought about what Eren had said_. If she didn't die than she must be hiding among us_, suddenly a swift figure flew past them and Petra yelled out "Run Eren!"

A blinding bolt of lightning lit up the forest and Squad Levi stopped and were face to face with the Female Titan.

"Eren get out of here!" Petra continued to yell out.

He wanted to protest but looking into her caramel eyes he couldn't afford to lose their trust at a time like this. He nodded in reluctant compliance and moved forward. He looked behind and admired their teamwork and efficiency; there was a reason why they were known as one of the greatest teams among the survey corps. They blinded the titan with ease and headed for the nape of the neck. Eren was certain they had the upper hand to win but in less than 30 seconds she regenerated her left eye.

_What! That's impossible._ Eld thought, then the female grabbed Petra out of midair and the sound of her spine breaking resonated through the trees. With one swift movement the creature threw the body down and blood splattered onto the nearby plants.

"No!" Eren screamed. The rest of the group was decimated easily as if they were insects to the giant humanoid woman.

_I was wrong. I should have transformed. I could have stopped this_. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his fallen friends and he glared at the vile creature that had killed them. With rage consuming his body he lifted up his hand tore the skin with his teeth. As his warm, crimson blood trickled down the side of his mouth and his hands he felt his primal instincts overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikasa, what the hell are you doing?!" Jean's voice sounded quiet to Mikasa as she continued to propel herself forward. Broken trees and branches littered the ground below along with several bloodied bodies of fallen soldiers. A distant roar pierced the still air around them followed by reverberations in the forest floor. _Eren must have transformed,_ both teens thought. As Jean finally caught up he called out to her "Mikasa! We have to return to our post."

"You can go back, but I'm going to go find Eren."

"He might not even recognize you in his titan form-"

"I don't care."

"Well I DO! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM KILL YOU!" He shouted out, his feelings became more noticeable with every word. In sheer defiance she launched her gear and allowed her gas tanks to speed her through the gigantic trees_. Damn it Mikasa! _Jean couldn't let her go by herself, but if he tried to stop her he knew that she would get seriously pissed at him.

"Jean wait up!" A small voice sounded from behind. Looking through the trees he noticed Armin's golden locks flying through the green leaves.

"Why the hell are you here Arlert!" Anger laced every word as Jean yelled out.

"The titans came to help the female titan. She's free Jean!"

Fear paralyzed Jean as he heard a distinct roar come from the direction Mikasa was heading in. _I have to get her,_ he decided. "You better stay here Armin." He said in a calm voice. His blue eyes looked at Jean in complete disbelief. "I can't let you go by yourself Jean, we're in this together remember?" _There's no point in arguing with him besides he'll probably follow me anyway,_ Jean realized as Armin held onto his arm.

"Fine."

Both soldiers launched their 3D maneuver gear and followed the trail of broken trees. Eventually they found themselves in the center of the action. Right before their eyes, they watched as Eren's Titan form took on the female titan. Steam rose from their bodies as injuries were being created from punches. Jean's hazel eyes glanced around to see if Mikasa was anywhere near them but she wasn't visible. _Damn it, where are you!_ He wasn't going to give up he _couldn't_ give up, too many people he cared about died because he didn't try. "Jean I see her, she is heading for the titans!" Armin yelled out. "What!" He shifted his gaze back towards the brawl and sure enough, he noticed her beautiful black hair flying through the dark green foliage. In one swift movement he propelled himself towards her.

Mikasa watched as Eren fought against the monstrous woman. Her dark leather boots balanced on one of the thinner branches of the gigantic trees. She was determined to end her at all costs. _Don't worry Eren, I will help you,_ she unsheathed her long metal blades and waited in the tree tops for the right moment to strike. With more and more violent thrashing among the two titans her protective instincts grew inside her, she promised to protect him no matter what and she planned to keep that promise. As more blinding steam rose from their giant muscular bodies her anger began to rise with every punch that the bitch landed on Eren's body.

The vibrations of the earth traveled up the thick trunks of the trees but the determined soldier remained unscathed by the abrupt movements. There was only one goal that consumed her mind, to kill the one who threatened Eren. A loud crunching noise filled the air along with the indecipherable vocalizations of the two humanoid beings as the rouge titan shoved the smaller fourteen meter female onto one of the nearby trees. Griping her skinless neck he threw her near the tree that Mikasa stood on. _This is my chance! _With her weak spot open for an attack Mikasa released her gear and jumped down to end the female titan.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she swiftly made her way down towards the disoriented beast. Her noir bangs ruffled with the air and she prepared to strike, suddenly she felt something rush into her side. _What! _Pain rippled through her slight frame as the weight of the other being collided into her. Falling down she looked over and saw Jean holding her as they aimlessly fell down. The two soldiers crashed through the bushes and other ground debris and violently hit the ground. "Eren I-I'm sorry." She whispered as her eyes dimmed, and she fell into darkness.

"What's the body count?" Erwin questioned as more soldiers carried in corpses from the forest. "We're not quite sure Commander but we'll inform you when we have a final count sir." The blond commander nodded and walked over to the short captain who was standing over four bodies.

"Captain Levi, are you alright?"

Levi's cold gray eyes glanced over to him but said nothing. Erwin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't desire your condolence, commander." He stated while he clutched onto their blood stained insignias, which he had removed from their uniforms. Erwin felt his captain's pain and sighed "Levi they didn-"

"Commander Erwin we have several soldiers who have not been accounted for." A soldier interrupted.

Both officers turned around "Who are they soldier?"

As he nervously went through the list of names he finally reached the final names "the newest ones that have been placed on the list are: Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstine, Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa walked into the dry goods storage building, its stale air filled her lungs. "Eren, are you in here?" Her small voice called out. A tiny whimper came from one of the makeshift sleeping quarters and she slowly stepped over to see who it was. Popping her head over the edge to get a better look she noticed Eren's frail body was curled up within the straw. Several dark violet blotches were on his skin along with scratches. Mikasa knelt down and crawled over to his side. "M-Mikasa I-I " he stuttered along with hot tears streaming down his scuffed up cheeks. She could tell that he missed his mother, he may have been acting tough on the boat ride to Wall Rose, but he was a child, just like her. Stroking his dark brown hair, she removed a couple of stray strands of straw and cupped his face in her soft hands. "Eren I know you miss her but-"

"I was too weak Mikasa, I couldn't save her." She looked into His teal eyes which had become seas of pain.

"We have to stay strong for her Eren, we promised remember." He looked up at her "I was stupid I-I took her for granted and I didn't even tell her I loved her." Pulling him close to her she felt him hold on to the long pink sleeve of her dress. Her own tears began to escape her eyes as Eren cried into the very scarf he gave her. _I'll always protect you Eren, no matter what I'll never leave your side_, she promised herself.

"Mikasa, Mikasa please wake up." Opening her eyes her vision was cloudy but she could distinguish the outlines of the trees that surrounded her. Pushing herself up with her arms, she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her eye sight. "Thank God you're awake." Armin's voice sighed in relief.

"A-Armin what happened?"

"Well Jean and I came after you and he-"

"Armin is she alright?" Jean asked as he walked over from the left. Mikasa immediately stood up and slapped his cheek."You idiot why did you push me? I could have killed her and saved Eren!" She yelled at the shocked teen. "I-I was only-" he attempted to explain but received a punch straight into his jaw.

"Mikasa Stop! Please!" Armin plead trying to grab her away from Jean. Shoving Kirstine down onto the rough flattened grass, she sat down on his chest and continued to beat him. "You Bastard! I could've saved Eren now he's gone!" She cried, her deep indigo eyes filled with a mixture of anger and sorrow. Jean didn't struggle; he took every hit, and began taste his own metallic blood as it filled his mouth_. I was just trying to save her,_ he thought.

"Mikasa that's enough! Leave him alone!" Armin pulled her strong torso off of Jean's body and allowed him to breathe. The sandy haired teen stood up and spat out the crimson blood that had accumulated.

"Guys we have to be quiet there might be titans in the area and right now our gear is not working." A small glistening shine came from the ground. Armin had removed their gear while they were unconscious. He knelt down next to the small machines and toyed with them a bit.

"The gear itself isn't damaged but I think we ran out of gas. If we're lucky we might be able to find some left over gas tanks."

"Armin, did you see where Eren went after we fell?" Mikasa questioned.

"Both titans continued to fight but she ran to another place in the forest and Eren followed her. I couldn't leave you two here so I stayed behind."

"Well now that we're here why don't we go look for Jaeger?" Jean coughed out painfully. Both soldiers looked at him in surprise, "Jean are you sure about that, I mean you're hurt." The blonde cautioned.

"Yes I am. Besides we won't make it on flat land without our horses, so if Jaeger is somewhere in this forest than we should find him."

Mikasa pushed her black bangs out of her face and glanced over to the man that she was just yelling at and nodded in agreement_. _

"Before we do anything too irrational we should make a plan. First of all, we need to find water. If Eren is anywhere near us he would look for water as well." Armin stated calmly.

"Well, we don't exactly have a map of the area, Arlert. How are we going to find a decent water source in the middle of nowhere?" Jean groaned.

"Look." Mikasa crouched down to the forest floor and pointed out some animal tracks. "The animals are bound to know where water is, so our best bet is to trust nature." Everyone agreed to follow the tracks to see where they lead.


End file.
